Diedrich Bader
Karl Diedrich Bader (born December 24, 1966) is an American actor, voice actor and comedian. He's known for voicing: Batman/Bruce Wayne in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Warp Darkmatter in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Zeta in The Zeta Project. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2017) - Maximus (ep75) *Baby Blues (2000-2002) - Kenny *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Ace (ep11), Kilowog (ep5), Lord Death Man (ep51), Matches Malone (ep50), Owlman, Solomon Grundy *Batman Beyond (2001) - Zeta/Zee (ep51) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Captain McDoon (ep3), Chef (ep3), Waiter (ep3) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009) - Lu (ep23), Simian (ep23) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Alien Citizen (ep67), Simian *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Simian (ep34) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) - Agent Z/Warp Darkmatter, Doorman (ep51), Natron (ep64), Torgo (ep51), Zurg Spy (ep12) *Chowder (2007) - Mr. Sambal (ep5), Officer Snow Leopard (ep5), Sergeant Hoagie (ep5) *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Wolfie (ep23), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Master of Evolution (ep4), Ox (ep4) *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Adonis *Disney's Kim Possible (2002) - Junior (ep4) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Stanley Obrowski (ep22) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016) - Martin Murphy, Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2016) - Dingus Fink (ep34) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Hundun, Pig Waiter (ep52), Rabbit (ep52), Villager#1 (ep76) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2012) - Rat King *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Animal Delegate#1 (ep51), Gulpy, Hardcase, Junkyard Jeff (ep50), Race Announcer (ep25) *Gargoyles (1996) - Charles Canmore (ep65), Jason Canmore *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012-2013) - Guy Gardner *Grim & Evil (2002) - Hoss Delgado *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Maximus (ep12) *MAD (2010-2011) - Narrator (ep6), Additional Voices *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2016) - Crick, Alien Champion (ep3), Blopp Dog (ep20), Dashiell Scamp (ep26), Dethalian Commander (ep15), Dethalian Guard (ep15), Fastidian Aide, Goon (ep6), Goon (ep13), Martine (ep23), Rock Alien (ep7), Tethoscape Alien (ep29), Trident Bot (ep30) *Napoleon Dynamite (2012) - Male Judge (ep6), Rex *The Batman (2006-2008) - Captain Slash (ep60), Number 1 (ep45), Shadow Thief/Sands (ep63) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Big Cop (ep2), Hoss Delgado, Moose (ep2), Pat the Baker (ep2), Zombie (ep2) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Fiskerton, Cody (ep21), Dr. Henry Chevego (ep1), Dr. Lee (ep15), Maboul, Naga#1, Robotic Voice (ep35) *The Zeta Project (2001-2002) - Zeta/'Zee' *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2017) - Hydra Soldier (ep84), Kraven the Hunter, Moon Knight (ep102) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) - Uncle Evan (ep20) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) - Agent Z/'Warp Darkmatter' *Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party (2006) - Uncle Dave *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Narrator *Open Season 2 (2008) - Rufus *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Mrs. Vanders *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Brad Adams/Blue Falcon II *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - H.A.M. *Superman: Unbound (2013) - Lombard *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) - Tank Evans 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Green Lantern/Guy Gardner, Greenzarro 'Movies' *Bolt (2008) - Veteran Cat *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Guard#2 *Ice Age (2002) - Saber-Toothed Tiger *Surf's Up (2007) - Tank Evans 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Olaf, Unhygienix 'TV Specials' *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Lars, Mr. Bailey *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter, Uthool *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Hoss Delgado Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups (2012) - Comet *Spooky Buddies (2011) - Hound *The Search for Santa Paws (2010) - Comet 'Movies' *Disney's The Country Bears (2002) - Ted Bedderhead Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Kilowog *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Fiskerton, Hoss Delgado *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Hoss Delgado *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Fiskerton Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2017. Category:American Voice Actors